


First Impressions

by Bluelalue (ShinySilverMirror)



Series: Alunne Qestir [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Racism, Canon-Typical Violence, Headcanon galore regarding Xaelea culture and Qestir mannerisms, Jumping POVS and Timelines, Qestir WoL, Short fics and drabbles, Various OC and Canon Character POVs, Xaela WoL, female WoL, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySilverMirror/pseuds/Bluelalue
Summary: Everyone knows the stories written down of the heroism and struggles of the Warrior of Light, yet many forget they did not start out as heroes nor that they were not as well received as a fresh adventurer new to Eorzea. What were those first impressions of the one that would shoulder the weight of a nation's expectations?
Series: Alunne Qestir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721101
Kudos: 2





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Disclaimer, I own nothing but some ideas and concepts regarding my OC and other OCs in this work. Everything else belongs to Square Enix. No money is being made etc.

Aye, I recall those first few months of the ‘Hero of Eorzea’ being in Gridania. And to tell you true...No one saw her and went ‘ah, she’ll be a great hero.’ Far from it in fact. More along the lines of ‘Oh, another adventurer. How long before this one goes home with her tail between her legs?’ Those were the nicer things said mind you, as most things said were far less flattering and far meaner. Considering how most of us born and raised in the Shroud boasts of this land can get regarding outsiders, and the strangeness of her appearance...well. It’s not that hard to realize just how downright nasty some of my fellows can get.

And oh, was she a strange one to the eyes of us who had never seen one of her kind before. Like a snake among the cats. Even a few darker mutterings regarding how she was a beastman of some sort and thus that particular flavor of disdain and distrust took root and sprouted in many of my kinsmen. Quite a few also took her, at the time no one knew if it was by choice or by health reasons, silence as some proof she was dumb as well. Though, most of us who saw Carteneau knew better. We saw the look of someone who knew exactly what was going on and was smart enough to just observe them digging themselves deeper into the grave of their own making. Quite a few in the Quiver and Wailers are now looking back on those days and kicking themselves for rash judgement and hasty comments.

Most though, ate their pie full of humility with the same distaste one would a dry ration, and then went to work trying to earn a forgiveness they didn’t really deserve. Every time she slips quietly back under the shadows of the branches and walks on soil blessed by the elements. Again showing us all that despite being a Hero now, she still comes by and takes commissions of work, even though she had declined the invitation to become an Adder. The true fools are those ones you hear loudly yapping and boasting how they knew her greatness from the start or pant after her shadow as if pretending niceness now will erase the past vitriol. Never really seeing how no one fully believes their claims, or the look of quiet disdain in which she gazes silently at all of them when they pull such fuss. Or how quickly she leaves for parts unknown when they try to make it seem as if she has always been welcomed by the children of the forest.

Oh, I am as sure as one of our archer’s knocking an arrow and sighting a target, that there are still many in the pubs and guilds who click their tongues and whisper heatedly in protest against us relying on _outsiders_ to be our shield and swords against threats. Yet, any who ever saw the devastation of Carteneau and the bleakness of seeing just how many the Empire could throw away as they did in that battle...sometimes, sometimes you just have to admit to yourself that you’re not always the strongest for the jobs that need someone to shoulder.

- **Eolivre of the Wood Wailers**


End file.
